


A Shot In The Dark

by kimlipssi



Series: After Dark [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Breathplay, DJ/Clubowner Jinsoul with the sexy tattoos, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Oh boy..., PERFORMING ARTS MAJOR kim lip, Porn with Feelings, Restriction of Movement, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, and some plot, cozy purple lighting, lets get the basics out of the way, return of the dark blue strap on but not really, the usual degradation, where do i event start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi
Summary: Jinsoul receives a phone call. It's Jungeun inviting her to come out and play.aka part 2 of the Lipsoul friends with benefits to lovers au.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: After Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911445
Comments: 25
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. If you're a kid or someone who feels scandalized by the tags and rating, please go away. I'm specific about my tagging for a reason.
> 
> As usual, if you're curious and exploring, this is split into two parts right where things start to get nasty. That being said, THERE IS explicit content in the 1st chapter. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for not being able to write anything short. Idk what's wrong with me.
> 
> Special shout out to p. for the inspiration and to my gf for just being the best 🥺

Jinsoul crashes onto her leather couch as soon as she gets back to her apartment. She heaves a sigh and lies on her back, tucking one of her arms under her head as she catches her breath.

Things have been exhausting lately, Jinsoul barely has time for herself with the ongoing renovations at the Fishtank and the number of recording agencies and producers she’s been having meetings with. The former are going along just fine, Haseul makes sure of it. A few hiccups here and there but fine nonetheless. What’s more infuriating to Jinsoul is that most of the people (re: men) in her line of work stank. Like, literally, stank. Sometimes BO, sometimes cigarette smoke, sometimes a combination of both. And when their stench was bearable, then it’s the fact that they had their head so far up their asses and it made them insufferable in a whole different way.

Jinsoul hates work. She’s an all work and no play makes Soul a dull girl kinda gal. So imagine her relief when her phone rings and it’s none other than her favourite playmate on the other end.

Jinsoul connects her airpods and answers, “Hey, baby!”

Jungeun giggles. Jinsoul smiles.

_“What’s up?”_

“What’s up?” The DJ laughs, “You tell me, you’re the one who called.”

_“I just wanted to check up on you~”_

“Yeah?” She shimmies down the couch a little, getting comfortable, “I just got back from another meeting.”

“ _How'd it go?”_

Jinsoul sighs, “It was terrible. I don't know what’s going on but things haven't really been going in my favour lately.”

 _“Hey,”_ Jungeun picks up on the downcast mood and tries to cheer her up, _“Don’t feel bad, I’m sure one of them will work out sooner than later.”_

“Yeah, hopefully,” She pauses to sniff her shirt, “I need a shower.”

_“Gross.”_

Jinsoul can vividly imagine Jungeun scrunching up her face in disgust on the other end. Her smile grows wider, “So… what are you up to?”

 _“Oh, nothing~”_ a pause, “ _I’m just here...”_ Jinsoul hears her shuffling about, _“all alone…”_ and then there’s a beep in her ear. She raises her phone to her eyes and sees that it’s Jungeun requesting a video call. She accepts it with a casual slide of her thumb across the screen. But there’s nothing casual about the way she sits up straight abruptly, or the way she gulps and her mouth hangs agape.

Because Jungeun appears on that little screen wearing a scandalous and skimpy blue tanktop. Giggling, she husks, “ _With no one to keep me company~”_

She tilts her head and smiles at Jinsoul so sweetly that her nails dig into the leather. If that’s not enough, Jungeun then collects all of her hair to one side, exposing her neck and collarbones for Jinsoul’s viewing pleasure and leaving very little to the imagination. She makes sure to lightly graze at her bare skin of her slowly reddening chest when she says her next words.

_“Won’t you come out to play?”_

Despite all the invitingly playful head movements, Jungeun also makes sure to keep her gaze fixed on her phone’s front camera, and it travels from Jinsoul’s screen to her retinas, down her spine, and hits her straight in between her legs.

Tired? What tired? Jinsoul is as fresh as a lemonade, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

-

Jungeun can't stop thinking about Jinsoul. Things have been different lately, and Jungeun finds herself missing Jinsoul beyond just her body. She misses things like Jinsoul's oddly warm yet addictive presence despite the cold outward demeanor, or the fleeting moments of tenderness when her hard and callous image crumbles, or the sheer amount of vulnerability screaming to spill out of her when they're about to part ways after every night they spend together. There's a shift in the way she feels towards Jinsoul and we can all thank the last time they had sex for that.

It started off like all her other visits to the Fishtank usually did. She idled around the bar and the lounge after paying her favorite DJ a visit behind the turntables.

Jinsoul kept kissing her in between giggles, pulling her back in every time she tried to move away. It wasn't until Jungeun leaned in to whisper a promise into her ear, “Save that for later.” that Jinsoul finally let go of her. Even then, she had to literally pry Jinsoul's frisky hands and gropey fingers off herself.

Jinsoul normally wasn't that clingy. She was too detached and uncaring for it, and Jungeun couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself when the DJ showed her that kind of attention. 

Speaking of attention, Jungeun attracted all kinds of it. Sometimes she'd enjoy it, sometimes not so much. It was definitely the latter case when a very unpleasantly masculine personality had chatted her up near the bar on the pretext of wanting to buy her a drink. Other than being far too greasy and arrogant for Jungeun's liking, he was hovering way too close for her comfort as well, her nostrils irritated by the smell of cheap beer wafting off him. 

She turned him down and made her way to the lounge, and that's where the man revealed another insufferable quality about himself: He couldn't take no for an answer.

“Oh c'mon, it's just one drink.”

“Excuse me?” Jungeun knew exactly what a drink meant in this context and she was starting to get annoyed. She wasn't easy (except for maybe a certain someone with the birds and the flowers running down the length of her arms), and she didn't plan on leaving this club tonight with anyone (well, unless said certain someone had other ideas). “I said no, asshole.”

He dismissed her with a smirk, “They all say that at first,” and made the audacious attempt to touch her. Jungeun slapped the hand lingering close to her waist away and he ended up grabbing onto her forearm in the process, “You're feisty,” a leer, “Just my type.”

For a moment, Jungeun could only see red as rage and disgust bubbled up inside of her. She wished she hadn't trimmed her nails earlier, because that way she could leave a few scratches on the man when she wiped that intolerable sneer off his face. She spared the DJ's booth a glance but Jinsoul was nowhere to be seen. When she looked back at the aggravating man, a dark figure loomed just behind him.

“She said no.” Jinsoul snarled, voice absolutely dripping with fury.

“What the--” Startled, the man was forced to let go of Jungeun. He whipped around and came face to face with Jinsoul in her full ominous glory. His voice shook and he stuttered when delivering a pathetic attempt of a threat, “M-Mind your fucking business, punk.”

Jinsoul chuckled darkly, a malicious demonic spark gleaming in her eyes when they locked onto him. “This..” she paused deliberately and moved closer, looking all the more foreboding the more she stepped closer to him, “...this is my business.”

She pulled his face in by grabbing at his collars with one hand. She held it close to her own, boring a frightening glare into his eyes as she towered over him.

“And if you want to leave here in one piece, I suggest _you_ mind your own, _punk_."

Jinsoul released him and he almost fell to the floor. Embarrassed, he straightened up to make his leave, pretending as if what just happened didn't. Jinsoul kept an unfaltering glare on him as he weaved through the other bodies in the club till he was well out of her sight, and hopefully out of the building as well.

“Hey..” Jungeun didn't know what to make of it all. She wasn't exactly a damsel in distress and could handle herself just fine. Still, she felt that maybe that some gratitude was in order, “Thanks for that,” She reached out to touch Jinsoul, hopefully to assuage her anger and to get her to focus, “It's okay, he's gone now.”

Besides, she wasn't exactly going to deny how much that territorial display of dominance had turned her on.

It took the lightest of touches to Jinsoul's arm for her attention to snap to her. With it, came the hostility still emanating off her whole figure. Jungeun froze for a moment, thinking the older girl was about to explode in her face and the thought excited her more than she'd ever be willing to admit.

Jinsoul's eyes softened while her jaw remained stiff. She carefully grazed her fingers where the idiot had gripped onto Jungeun's arm. “Are you okay?”

First clingy, then possessive, and now caring? To say Jinsoul had been acting odd would be an understatement. Despite the promising way their first night had ended, she had turned rather cold and distant to maintain any cordial relations beyond the chemistry they shared in the bedroom.

“I'm fine.” Jungeun breathed out a half lie, because Jinsoul showing her concern was one of her biggest weaknesses, and it affected her so much worse than any of her shows of aggression or power.

Jinsoul trailed the same hand up her arm till it reached her face, she tucked her hair behind her ear and Jungeun swore she could've just passed out.

“Come with me.”

There was a surprisingly unfamiliar tone of need in her voice. Jungeun smiled at Jinsoul and let her guide her to the stairwell at the back of the club. In a few moments, they were in Jinsoul's bedroom. Ironically, it was in the dark that Jungeun was able to take a proper look at her.

The need Jinsoul was embroiled in wasn't the carnal kind like Jungeun initially thought. It was something deeper, sadder, and Jinsoul kissed her like her life depended on it. Jungeun was a bit confused, but she decided to leave the questions for later and simply let Jinsoul have her way with her.

Jinsoul didn't seem to agree because she sought Jungeun's touch and the comfort it brought her more than normal (normal being zero). Her pride didn't allow her to say it but she let her actions and any other sound she could make to convey how much she needed Jungeun that night.

It was odd for Jungeun to wield that much control with Jinsoul even if it was the bare minimum and she spent most of the night on her back or on her fours anyways. So odd that she paused pathetically and stuttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water when Jinsoul had grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her on top after the first round. Jinsoul rubbed at the veins there and placed kisses to the side of Jungeun’s neck as she got her bearings together. It took a while, because Jinsoul had _never_ allowed for that position before, but Jungeun received the message in the end and pushed her to lie on her back.

Jungeun started with her mouth because Jinsoul was very receptive to her lips that night. Jinsoul relaxed with each press, and hummed in ways that sounded like music to her ears. It was all so new to Jungeun, but she wasn't going to waste that once in a lifetime opportunity to give to Jinsoul the same feelings she gave her. She didn't know when Jinsoul would let herself be so open to receiving again so she extracted as many of those beautiful murmurs and breathy grunts as she could from her.

Jungeun exploited as many of Jinsoul weaknesses as possible. Starting from her neck, Jungeun placed many wet and warm kisses there before inspiration hit her. She attempted a nibble but Jinsoul's satisfied groan abruptly cutting off and her moving her head, forcing Jungeun to release her neck, made her realize her mistake.

"Sorry," she whispered into Jinsoul's ear before kissing the shell, thinking maybe softer ministrations were more to her liking. Despite the irony, it was the correct decision in the end and Jungeun kept her touch light and featherweight for the rest of Jinsoul’s turn. 

Jungeun made her next moves carefully. She moved her kisses down to Jinsoul's collarbones. Tracing the betta's fins with her tongue, she gingerly rubbed the skin on and around Jinsoul’s areolas with her fingertips as she waited for her approval.

Jinsoul's approval came, but more in the form of a complaint compelling her to move forward. Jinsoul didn't complain again, not when Jungeun slowly took her breasts into her mouth and sucked on her nipples, not when she licked and kissed her way down Jinsoul’s abs to her core, and especially not when Jungeun pressed two fingers to her folds, lightly stimulating them, and waiting for Jinsoul’s response before making her next move.

Jinsoul bit down on her own lips and nodded, keeping her eyes firmly trained on the ceiling. While Jungeun’s tongue busied itself with licking circles over her clit, her finger’s descent continued downwards and paused at her entrance. Jungeun hesitated, because where eating Jinsoul out was normal and routine, what she was going to attempt was not. The last thing she wanted was to throw Jinsoul off again when she had worked so hard and Jinsoul was so _so_ close.

Jungeun attempted the unknown by pushing just her fingertip in and stroking at her walls, rimming her as gently as possible as she alternated light sucks and licks at her clit. Jinsoul all but whimpered at the new feeling and rocked her hips into Jungeun’s face. The evidence of how physically ready she was was all over Jungeun’s mouth and chin and fingers at this point, but sex with Jinsoul always had a more psychological element to it and Jungeun needed to be absolutely sure before she continued.

Jungeun lifted her head to get a better look at her, and Jinsoul's sensitive nub slipped from in between her lips as she did. Missing the warm contact and wondering where it went, Jinsoul had glanced down and their eyes met for the first time since they had started undressing each other.

Jinsoul was so close, all the signs were there. The waves rippling through her abdomen with each heavy breath through her nose, the eyebrows knitted together and her favorite scar making it's much awaited appearance. Jinsoul must have attempted to glare at her in that moment, but wasn't able to maintain a hard stare for longer than a second. Jungeun wanted to tease her, so bad, but all such plans were dropped when Jinsoul's expression contorted into one too miserable and she all but silently begged for her to continue with a little tut of her chin and a bite to her own lips.

Jungeun complied immediately, how could she not? She gave the joint of Jinsoul’s leg and waist a kiss and maintained eye contact as she pushed her middle finger in deeper. Jinsoul's hips bucked and she moaned quietly but Jungeun knew she could do better than just that. So, she slipped another digit in and buried the two down to the last knuckle.

Jinsoul seemed to have gotten enough somewhere in between Jungeun's shallow thrusts and her own moans, and she grabbed at Jungeun's head to bring them face to face again. Jungeun's confused yelp was cut off when lips collided together. In one swift move, Jinsoul flipped their positions around and Jungeun once again found herself on her back beneath Jinsoul.

She made a move to pull out but Jinsoul whispered desperately into her ear, “No.. don't stop..” and Jungeun had no choice but to put her bewilderment aside for Jinsoul's sake.

Jinsoul rocked her hips against Jungeun's hand, matching her thrusts and panting heavily into her ears. It's when she began to whimper that Jungeun realized how painfully close she was to her climax.

This was the first time that Jinsoul had allowed Jungeun to actually put effort into their nights, and Jungeun was a bit unsure on how to finish her off. She kissed the side of Jinsoul's face as best as she could, she asked a favor as softly as possible, “Baby, look at me please.”

Jinsoul released another high pitched sound, she lifted her head but kept her eyes clamped shut. She was straining so hard that it was actually kind of cute... jaw locked and teeth grinding against each other, neck muscles tight and brow furrowed in concentration, whimpering with each breath as she and rode the life out of Jungeun's hand (no really, it had started to cramp up).

Jungeun kissed the expanse of Jinsoul's neck and anywhere she could reach from her position. She concentrated on her thrusts, ignoring the pain as she increased their intensity and pace. When her lips reached Jinsoul's chin, she tried to coax the girl to lean down a little. Jinsoul cooperated, and Jungeun immediately pressed their lips together as soon as they were in reach.

Then she started to rub Jinsoul's clit with the pad of her thumb, the bud of nerves already swollen and the smallest of touches sending waves of electricity to course through her. She gasped against Jungeun's mouth and tried to move back, but Jungeun prevented any such thing from happening by bringing her free hand to the girl's nape and keeping their lips locked together.

Jungeun pressed a little harder onto Jinsoul's clit and curled her fingers inside her to rub against the rough wall of her g-spot. Jinsoul's hips stuttered, missing Jungeun's thrusts entirely. She came with a deep drawn out groan which was released right into Jungeun's mouth and she felt the vibrations of it in her own chest.

In her climax Jinsoul convulsed so badly that her limbs gave way. Jungeun turned herself in the nick of time and barely managed to avoid getting crushed by her. She pulled out, and Jinsoul made a small dissatisfied grunt but it petered off into thin air when Jungeun started to rub her back up and down.

Jinsoul shuddered every time she stroked at her sides or the middle of her spine, the residual tension and energy escaping her as Jungeun helped her come down from her high. It took a while, and when Jinsoul lifted her head, she fixed Jungeun with a look so fierce yet so soft that Jungeun felt her heart miss a beat or two.

Jinsoul closed her eyes as Jungeun brushed the stray locks of raven hair away from where they were sticking to her face. She kept her hand on Jinsoul's soft cheek when she was done, stroking the flesh with her thumb. Keeping with tradition, she smiled and asked a question knowing exactly how silly it was considering the circumstances, “Did you cum?”

Jinsoul chuckled lowly at their little inside joke. “Yes,” and kissed her, “Yes, I did. Thank you.” Jungeun felt another wave of pride wash over her.

Jinsoul hesitated in removing her body from on top of her. To be honest, Jungeun didn't want her to either and Jinsoul must have read her mind, “Can we-- Can we stay like this?”

“Of course,” Jungeun answered, bringing the girl down to meet her for another kiss. She enjoyed this softer and cuddlier version of Jinsoul in her post-coital state. After a few adjustments, they found a comfortable position and Jinsoul laid her head to rest on Jungeun's chest.

Jungeun lightly stroked at Jinsoul's head till she drifted off to sleep. She kept replaying the events of the night well into the wee hours of morning. Was it lust or some deep seated desire for intimacy that had Jinsoul acting the way she did, Jungeun would ask later. But later never came because Jinsoul acted completely normal the next day, as if nothing significant had happened or it just didn't mean as much to Jinsoul as it did to Jungeun. 

Jungeun felt more connected to Jinsoul than normal because of that night, and for Jinsoul to brush off any attempts to talk about it and their relationship hurt her more than she felt was reasonable.

_Just casual, right?_

Jungeun likened Jinsoul to an onion at first. You know, someone with layers? Layers that had to be carefully stripped down in just the right ways to get to the core? She realized how wrong she was the more time she spent with her, because Jinsoul was definitely more like a coconut; a little rough around the edges, excruciatingly stubborn, but well worth the effort (and kinda round as well?). Jungeun was starting to think she’d need a literal hammer to crack her skull open to get an idea of what was going inside of that head of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop here if any of the above made you uncomfortable. It only gets worse from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're still here, you're just as dirty as i am.

The electronic chime of the doorbell breaks Jungeun out of her reverie of Jinsoul, Jinsoul, and even more Jinsoul. She practically springs out of bed, and with the same spring in her step, makes it to the main door. God, it’s embarrassing, but that’s just how Jungeun is when she’s excited. It's not like her to be so explicit about her physical needs to the older girl as she normally waits for Jinsoul to contact her but it's been a while since they've seen each other and she just… misses her.

She turns the handle and pulls the door open, “Hello~” she singsongs, but her greeting stops midway when she sees that there’s no one’s infront of her to greet her back. She blinks a few times and steps out into the hallway, peering down both sides but it’s completely empty.

“Jinsoul?” she calls, but there’s no reply. A second or two later, Jungeun doubts if she even heard the bell ring in the first place. Her shoulders deflate a little in disappointment.

_Did I really just imagine all that? Am I goin--_

Jungeun isn't allowed to entertain her rambling thoughts when a dark figure swoops in and snatches her by the waist. Jungeun screams as she’s lifted off her feet and spun around in the air as if she were weightless. She keeps her eyes shut as a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her close. Fearing gravity, Jungeun’s own limbs make their way to coil around her presumed kidnapper’s torso and shoulders.

Yeah… not the smartest of moves there.

Next thing she knows, she’s trapped in between the wall and her kidnapper’s body, her back connecting with it a bit painfully to be honest. Thankfully her head is spared the same fate as the blow is cushioned by a palm timely shoved between it and the wall.

“Owww,” Jungeun winces and groans exaggeratedly, now knowing full well the identity of her ‘kidnapper’. She makes a complaint next, “What is _wrong. with. you?”_ punctuating each word with a hit at Jinsoul’s shoulders.

Jinsoul doesn't pay any mind to the assault, “What? Aren't you glad to see me?” 

“You’re insufferable.”

“No,” Jinsoul all but growls in a deep glutoral voice straight from the depths of hell, “I’m Batman.” Even Jungeun is taken aback by the sheer weight of it.

“Where did that come from?”

Jinsoul shrugs, as best as she can, before leaning in to kiss the girl pretending to be in pain, yet still returns the affection wholeheartedly. Their kisses are slower now, more drawn out and not rushed and needy like their first few ones. 

Jungeun’s hands naturally make their way to the back of Jinsoul’s head. One finds its place on Jinsoul’s nape, while the other one twirls the dark locks sticking out of Jinsoul’s tight ponytail. Jinsoul grips her sides and lifts, hiking her body up against the wall and surges forward to press them together even more, making sure to rub her own crotch against Jungeun’s as she trails her heavy kisses to underside of Jungeun’s jaw. 

Jungeun dutifully tilts her head upwards, extending her neck and giving Jinsoul all the access needed for her to plant and suck kisses onto her bare skin. She feels herself slip away to Jinsoul's warm lips. The grinding against her core certainly doesn't do much to break her out of her trance, but it does when something hard, like a belt buckle, brushes against somewhere she's very very soft.

Startled, Jungeun's eyes pop open with a gasp. “J-Jinsoul,” she stammers, body automatically arching towards and away from the contact. She fists at the older girl's hair and tightens the arm coiled around her neck and shoulders, “Jinsoul, not here.” she tries again, remembering they're still in the hallway.

Although the idea of Jinsoul fucking her senseless against a wall in semi-public where anyone could walk in on them at any given moment isn't exactly a prospect she wouldn't entertain (or hasn't spent a significant of her concious thoughts exploring), the building she lives in is very much occupied by families as well and the thought of children seeing her like this… yeah, let's not.

Jungeun would honestly risk it all for Jinsoul, but the rational part of her brain argues that maybe getting kicked out would not be worth any amount of getting her back blown out by her.

Maybe.

Jinsoul kisses her again and nods. She peels Jungeun's back off the wall and heaves her body up, supporting her weight by her thighs. She enters the flat and kicks the door close. Leaning her back against the wall next to it, she makes a request.

“Lock, please?”

Jungeun smiles against Jinsoul lips and moves one hand to fiddle with the metallic doorknob. The process would take much less time if she'd open her eyes but nahhh. She hums, and gives Jinsoul's shoulders a squeeze to indicate that she's done. 

With a hum and a nod of her own, Jinsoul carries her to the bedroom. Standing at the edge of the bed, she contemplates on ways to lower Jungeun onto the mattress and decides to just drop her onto it. The mattress deflates under Jungeun as she lands on it with an audible _poff_. Her body bounces a little, but most of the momentum is absorbed by the soft bed.

Jungeun isn't surprised, not in the slightest. Jinsoul has a habit of (wo)manhandling her a bit, tossing her around every now and then when the opportunity presents itself.

Jinsoul frowns and makes a complaint, “Ugh, your mattress is no fun.”

“By all means, we can continue on the floor.” Jungeun offers half heartedly as Jinsoul crawls on top of her.

“Nah,” Jinsoul disagrees, “I hate carpet burn.” She leaves a small peck on her lips and offers a deceivingly innocuous looking smile. Her hands make their way to Jungeun's hips, pushing her down into the mattress, and trails her kisses to her neck. Immediately she sinks her teeth around her pulsepoint.

Jungeun hisses with a grimace, “Jinsoul…” She doesn't mind the rough treatment, not at all, but it takes a while for her Jinsoul-inflicted wounds to heal and after going through three bottles of concealer in a little over a month, a line had to be drawn. “We talked about this..”

Jinsoul moves to look at her, “But it's Friday..” They had been meeting on and off since their first time, both too insatiable to the point that their friends weren't even surprised anymore when they'd return to their respective lives smelling a little too much like one another. They had an acquired taste for sex but there was a limit to how much Jungeun's body could take. So they mutually agreed to go at it rough and wild only on the weekends _._

“Oh..” and Jinsoul has done surprisingly well in respecting Jungeun's boundaries. Infact Jungeun was the one normally crossing them inadvertently or otherwise. “Try to keep them where people can't see?”

“When you dress like this...?” Jinsoul questions, rubbing the bright blue fabric of her tank top in between her fingers.

Jungeun huffs and swats the hand away, “I don't dress like this for anyone, dumbass.”

“Aww,” Jinsoul coos, “I'm touched.” Getting the message but completely missing the point at the same time.

Aggravated, Jungeun prods her again, “Did you shower before coming here or are you still gross?”

“I did.” Jinsoul kisses her again, “I came prepared,” she says before lifting herself off and moving towards the nightstand.

_Prepared..?_

Jinsoul removes her wristwatch and places it on the flat surface. She flips the switch on the galaxy projector next to it and dims the lights down till the room is a comfortable hue of dark purple. The little device casts little stars and nebulas on the ceiling and the walls, Jinsoul had gotten it especially for Jungeun after the younger girl developed a fascination for bedroom lighting after spending so many nights at her place.

When Jinsoul looks back at Jungeun, her skin glows under the new lighting as she’s tying her hair up using the scrunchie that was just on her wrist.

“What are you doing?”

Jungeun's hands pause, she quickly does the last loop and gestures vaguely at Jinsoul's face, “Yours is tied.. so I thought.. maybe…”

“You don't have to..” Jinsoul leans down and brings her hands to Jungeun's head, “I like it when your hair's down.” She carefully slides the scrunchie off, Jungeun's silky smooth hair offering little to no resistance.

Jungeun can’t prevent her heart from fluttering when Jinsoul touches her like this, delicately, as if each caress carried the tenderness of a lover from a past life. Like Jinsoul actually feels something for her and that they’re more than just what they are and more like what Jungeun actually wants.

Sure, in a way, Jungeun and Jinsoul are lovers, but beyond that? Nothing, and Jungeun is almost convinced of her masochism the more she hopes of sharing something deeper, something realer with the girl now carefully parting her hair and bringing it to lie on her shoulders.

“Besides,” Jinsoul cups her face when she's done, “They're easier to grab onto this way.” She lets go after giving it an affectionate little shake and an equally affectionate nuzzle.

 _Of course…_ Jungeun fakes a scoff but her shoulders sag sadly as soon as Jinsoul busies herself in taking her shirt off. Jinsoul lifts the bottom hem up halfway and Jungeun comes face to face with the milky skin and toned muscles of her abdomen.

Jungeun involuntarily sucks her lips in and swallows. She shrugs her sorrows off and focuses her attention on the sight in front of her. Her breath stutters because Jinsoul isn't wearing a bra, _again._ With her hands on Jinsoul's waist, she presses a kiss right under her navel. She keeps her eyes trained on Jinsoul's face as she slips her head through the neckline.

For Jungeun, the need to prove herself worthy of Jinsoul's time manifests itself in wanting to please her. Call her a pick me but that's really all she wants: For Jinsoul to choose her and maybe start something beyond a mere physical relationship with her. They haven’t talked about it, but Jungeun hasn't been with anyone else since their affair began, and she just hoped Jinsoul reciprocated the same feeling of wanting to be exclusive with each other.

Jinsoul throws her shirt away and glances down to where Jungeun's warm lips meet her abdomen. She looks up at her with eyes so eager that Jinsoul thinks that if she had a dick, it'd be halfway down the back of Jungeun's throat by now.

She shakes the thought away, and leans down to cup Jungeun's face by the jaw. “Did you miss me?” The mind games begin.

Jungeun nods, she plays into them willingly now. She bites down onto her lower lip, already getting riled up because Jinsoul somehow manages to make the foreplay just as exciting as the sex itself.

“How much?”

“A lot, Jinsoul.”

“Enough to let me do whatever I want?”

“Yes, anything.”

That's exactly what Jinsoul wanted to hear, but she holds back from praising her because Jungeun's already buzzing and she hasn't even touched her yet. She tilts Jungeun's face up to kiss her, and moves the same hand to tug at one of the straps of her tank, “Off.” She instructs, voice gruff and stoic.

Jungeun obeys and does exactly as asked, pulling her top off only and setting it to her side. Jinsoul pulls it out from under her palm, and realizes just how elastic the material is.

 _Maybe I can use this to tie her up.._ Or not. Jinsoul discards it, throwing it over her head to join her black polo on the floor, preferring to use her hands instead. She prods at Jungeun's knees with her own, forcing her legs open and making room for herself between them.

Jinsoul is terribly, terribly deliberate when it comes to foreplay. Jungeun had never imagined being this patient and docile for anyone under any circumstances, especially not in bed. But Jinsoul… Jinsoul holds some kind of power over her. She wields it expertly through her touch, sinisterly through her gaze, and worst of all, agonizingly through her words.

“This too.” she says, using her fingers to pull the straps of Jungeun's bra halfway down her arms and waits for her to do the rest of the job.

Jungeun inhales deeply. _She's making me work for it.._ she feels a coil tighten in her belly, already breathless just wondering what Jinsoul has in-store for her. She unhooks the garment swiftly and let's Jinsoul pull it down her arms the rest of the way.

She straightens up, upper body now fully exposed, and locks her glossy eyes onto Jinsoul's.

“Anything else?”

Jinsoul takes the sight in. Jungeun sitting on the mattress, with a pretty pink blush spread all the way from her chest to her face. Lips parted slightly, panting through them already, and eyes… eye deep, gleaming violet, and with the smallest glint of a challenge shining in them.

Jinsoul can't have that. Not at all. Has she been going too soft on her? She figures that maybe it has been a while since she's properly roughed Jungeun up, and that maybe a little reminder of where she stands in proximity to her won't hurt.

Won't hurt Jinsoul, that is.

She cups one of her breasts and Jungeun sighs at the contact immediately. Jinsoul crouches and tilts Jungeun’s head to kiss her neck, faint marks and bruises from the last time she'd taken Jungeun still there. Soon enough, both of Jinsoul's hands find their way to Jungeun's chest for purchase. Jinsoul palms and gropes there in tandem with kisses and nibbles to her neck and collarbones. Jungeun shudders when she grazes over her nipples with her fingertips.

“You’re very tense,” she comments and she squeezes the tips in between her thumbs and the sides of her index.

She feels them harden under Jinsoul's touch, “It-- It's been a while, Soul.” 

Jinsoul smiles at the petname, it's one of her favorite sounds to ever come out of Jungeun's mouth. And it really did come out as a sound the first time when Jungeun was too lost to be able to say her full name during her climax induced babbles. Jinsoul had liked the way it sounded, and she let Jungeun use it whenever she wanted when they were in bed together. 

Another thing she likes hearing is desperation in Jungeun's voice.

“What would you like, Jungeun?” she asks and presses the flat of her tongue against one of Jungeun's nipples, swiping at it with force and encasing it in between her lips. She covers the back of Jungeun's hands with her own palms, making sure she won't be able to use them.

Jungeun doesn't manage to suppress the mewl that escaped her. She arches her back automatically to improve the angle for Jinsoul, who hums in appreciation before taking more of her supple flesh into her mouth.

Jungeun closes her eyes, it was getting difficult to sit still with each passing second where Jinsoul touched her but didn't touch her at all at the same time. Her hands clenched into fists under Jinsoul's as the tension once confined to her belly made its way to her knees. Jinsoul had only just started and Jungeun was already on edge, aching to just wrap her legs around Jinsoul's waist for _some_ kind of contact.

“Jinsoul, _please_..” she knows the girl likes hearing her beg, she just hopes it works.

“Hmm?” Jinsoul sounds deeply, mouth still attached to her breast. Jungeun's plan backfires because Jinsoul attempts to coax her into saying something she can use against her.

“Can I touch you?” and Jungeun does exactly that.

Jinsoul's mouth releases Jungeun's nipple with little _pop_. “Of course,” She smiles, and waits for Jungeun's hands to gingerly make their way to her waist before tacking on the contingency, “But what do I get in return?”

Jungeun freezes, and with the way one end of Jinsoul's lips curve upwards, it doesn't take her long to figure out that she just walked into a trap.

“Um…” She stammers, really unsure of how to respond, “You get to fuck me?”

“Don't I already get to do that?”

“Yes-- I mean-- But..” Jungeun is at a loss. Her shoulders slump, “I don't _know_..” Exasperated, she can't think of a reply. How can she when Jinsoul has started to tease her other nipple by grazing it with her lips, without taking her eyes off her own.

“You don't?” Jinsoul feigns a small disappointed sigh. She's barely begun pretending to retract her hands from Jungeun's sides that the girl latches onto her arms desperately, her distress apparent from the way her eyebrows arc upwards in worry.

"No…”

“No?” Jinsoul continues to toy with her.

“Please,” Jungeun adds quickly. She squeezes Jinsoul's biceps, contemplating on what to say. She suddenly remembers a promise from long ago that Jinsoul has yet to fulfil, all the way back from their first time. “Please, you can fuck me anyway you want.”

Besides, her inner masochist hasn't exactly been able to stop wondering how Jinsoul would have proceeded that night if things hadn't slowed down. She can tell she’s managed to pique Jinsoul’s interest when a near dastardly glint takes over her already dark orbs, hence, she continues, “As much as you want..”

Jungeun wonders what her curiosity will cost her this time around. She takes a deep breath, resigning to her fate, before completing the terms of her submission, “...as long as you want.”

Jinsoul's eyes gloss over, a hint of pride once shining in them now completely masked by the dark predatory glow emanating from them. Her hands make their way to Jungeun's back, resting just beneath the shoulder blades to keep the girl in place. She takes the neglected breast in her mouth and starts to slowly suck on the nipple.

Jungeun feels like she's just signed her soul off to the devil when Jinsoul starts using her teeth. Her breath hitches but she doesn't care anymore, not about any bruises, not about any scarring, and definitely not about if she'll even be able to walk in a straight line afterwards. She wants this, she wants Jinsoul to fuck her no holds barred. For Jinsoul to fuck her to her heart's desire, till her vision blurs and her voice is hoarse from screaming her name over and over again.

Little does she know, Jinsoul is thinking the exact same thing.

Jungeun is just so malleable to her will, so eager to submit that she makes Jinsoul want to just pin her down and take what she wants from her already. Drive into her deep and hard till she's trembling, too fucked out to even stutter that she can't take anymore.

_But you will, right Jungeun? You said you'd do anythi--_

Jinsoul's thoughts are interrupted when Jungeun moans but it sounded rather pained. In her fantasy of fucking Jungeun into tomorrow, she had failed to realize that her own teeth had clamped themselves rather cruelly onto Jungeun's chest.

She slowly removes her mouth and uses her tongue to soothe the now awfully flushed skin there. She really didn't mean to hurt the girl, at least not yet. She looks up to see Jungeun with her head down and eyes shut, sucking both her lips in to prevent herself from making any sound.

“Did I hurt you?”

Jungeun's breath hitches before she can squeak out a reply, “N-no..”

Jinsoul's heart swells at the thought of Jungeun looking out of her feelings even in this state. She gives her tender flesh a few more swipes and kisses, and Jungeun's chest heaves against her mouth. “Be honest.”

“...Yes.”

Jinsoul knows she shouldn't feel like this, but her heart swells again, finding a twisted sense of satisfaction in the way Jungeun would literally let her get away with anything when she's like this.

She pulls back from Jungeun's chest to take in her work. There's a terrible bite mark around the nipple, red and furious against the pink blush. Jinsoul resists the urge to blow some cool air on it, sure that it would only make things worse for Jungeun. 

“Sorry,” she says, genuinely apologetic for how sore and tender the wound will be for a few days. “I'll make it up to you.”

She trails soft, tender kisses from Jungeun's chest back up to her face, making Jungeun forget all about the pain she was feeling just prior. Jinsoul presses an open mouth to hers and Jungeun just wants to melt against it. Unlike the rest of her, Jinsoul is always so gentle with her lips that all Jungeun can feel is warmth blooming in her chest when they're connected through them.

Jinsoul pulls her tongue back before tearing her lips away, a sliver of spit still connects them, as if urging them back together. She wipes it away and holds Jungeun delicately by the side of her neck, leaving her thumb to brush over the corner of her jaw.

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Jungeun eyes flutter open like she just woke up from a trance. “What?” She doesn't remember Jinsoul bringing anything into the apartment other than herself.

Jinsoul smiles at her teasingly, “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes?” she answers, still confused. It comes off more like a question.

Jinsoul moves to stand up straight. She does nothing else, and Jungeun is now even more confused.

“Well, go on.” Jinsoul says, “Unwrap it.”

Jungeun blinks, Jinsoul stares at her in a way that compels her to do _something._ It takes her a while to realize that she means her pants.

Without further ado, Jungeun pops the button open and undoes the zipper. Not wanting to prolong her own suffering, she pulls the boxers down with them. She jumps in fright when something dark previously held close to one of Jinsoul's thighs springs upwards and hits her chin.

Jinsoul's pants are stuck halfway down her legs and Jungeun's eyes remain glued to the sex-toy hanging inbetween them. Jinsoul was fully strapped up, harness and all.

_So this is what she meant when she said prepared..._

“Do you like it?” Jinsoul asks a bit uselessly, as if Jungeun's answer would really change where the toy would find itself in a few minutes. 

Jungeun takes another look and observes that it is in fact a different strap-on than the one Jinsoul normally uses to pleasure her. It's still the same color and material, but the ribbing is more pronounced and it's veinier compared to the the previous one. Jungeun feels her walls clench, just imagining how good this will feel as Jinsoul fucks her with it. She instinctively inches closer to wrap her fingers around it, that's when she notices the difference in size.

“It's bigger..” she comments breathily.

“Just a little.” It had to be for reasons that shall soon become apparent. Jinsoul had made it specially to order, every ridge and feature made perfectly according to how she planned to use it on Jungeun. Having it poke uncomfortably into her thigh as she drove over definitely wasn't part of it, but Jinsoul just couldn't contain herself anymore, especially not when Jungeun had called her at hours so ungodly that they served no other purpose. 

A strange thought overcomes Jungeun as she traces one of the veins with her fingers. She looks up, trying to gauge if Jinsoul would like it if she wrapped her lips around the toy. It's a bit of a silly idea, she knows, but she's so terribly, _achingly_ aroused that she feels she might just explode if the silicon isn't inside of her one way or another in the next few minutes.

Jinsoul reads the question in her eyes, and it's like she's read her mind with it. 

“Lie down.” 

Jungeun yields, and thanks the heavens above for bringing an end to her misery.

Unbeknownst to her, this is just the beginning.

Jinsoul discards her own pants and slips Jungeun's out of her own as she shimmies up the bed. She makes note of the two cherries adorning the front of Jungeun's white and thoroughly soaked underwear. _Cute.._ she thinks before pressing her lips to the wetspot, making Jungeun cant her hips upwards as if she were kissing her back through the fabric. She tugs at the red waistband to peel the garment away from where it was sticking to Jungeun's folds, her own slick and precum acting like a kind of glue.

Jungeun lifts her hips off the mattress to assist Jinsoul in shedding her underwear. The feeling stings lightly, cool air suddenly hitting her where she was impossibly warm. Jungeun draws a sharp breath which is cut off by a sigh when Jinsoul's much warmer mouth and tongue meet her core to alleviate her condition. Jinsoul laps at her wet folds just about everywhere except her clit and her core where she needs her most. She avoids them with a kind of precision and Jungeun starts to feel frustrated. She rocks her hips upwards, hoping to achieve some kind of friction on the sensitive and throbbing bud but Jinsoul inches her face away at the very last second.

“Be patient,” Jinsoul demands calmly, a stark contrast to the storm raging in Jungeun's belly and below. Jinsoul slowly strokes the inside of Jungeun's thighs, the lightest touches setting her off and sending tiny shocks through her body as if she was being electrocuted.

“Jinsoul, _please,_ ” Jungeun whines shamelessly, “I need-- please.. I can't--” not able to complete her sentence when Jinsoul presses two fingers to her lips. She spreads them apart slowly, like a scissoring motion and Jungeun starts to grind her hips against the pads of her warm fingers.

“Is this what you want?” Jinsoul asks in the same collected voice. Jungeun groans at how calm she sounds when she feels like she'll fall apart any given moment now, the only thing keeping her grounded is the hope of Jinsoul splitting and stretching her with her deliciously thick strap.

“ _Please…_ ” Jungeun releases her now red and swollen lips from where they were being crushed in between her own teeth, “Jinsoul, _please_ ,” she begs, “..the strap..”

“Oh?” Jinsoul's voice is tinged with mockery, “What about the strap, baby?” She finally gives Jungeun’s clit some attention via a rough swipe with the flat of her tongue.

Jungeun hisses and throws her head back, her hips moving with a mind of their own as Jinsoul continues to lightly suck on the little bundle of nerves, “P-Please... I need it,” she answers like it’s second nature. She’d be more than content to have Jinsoul eat her out, but her body is so terribly resigned to all of the older girl’s questions, she wouldn't be able to resist answering even if she wanted to.

And she berates herself for it immediately when Jinsoul actually listens to her. Jinsoul releases her clit, giving it the head a few teasing presses with the tip of her tongue, making Jungeun mewl and fist at the sheets in need. “Okay,” she nods and crawls up her body. Pausing at the navel, she asks, “What do you want me to do with it?” and gives the flesh under it a light nip before licking a stripe up and dipping her tongue inside.

Jungeun can hardly take it anymore, her abs clench and unclench repeatedly under Jinsoul’s ministrations as her hands make their way to Jinsoul’s head, unsure if she wants to pull it up or push it back down at this point. She scratches at the back of her skull, as best as she can, working her fingers around and under the tight ponytail. “Please fuck me with it.”

Jinsoul hums and continues her ascent up Jungeun’s squirming form. She takes her rightful place above her and Jungeun welcomes her with open arms and open legs. She grazes her beautiful waist with a featherlike touch, the tickling sensation adding more to Jungeun’s agony, “You want me to fill you up, baby?” 

“Yes,” Jungeun’s core clenches desperately and she moans at the thought alone, but it's cut off by her own gasp when she feels the silicon glide heavily against her stiff and aching clit.

Jinsoul settles on top, hands coming to a rest on her sides. She kisses Jungeun right over her pulse point, drawing another moan from the girl absolutely shaking under her. She asks another question against her neck, “Stretch you out and make you cum?”

" _YES!”_ Jungeun pretty much sobs out the affirmation this time around.

Under normal circumstances, Jungeun's sensitivity works very well in Jinsoul's favor. But Jungeun is almost too sensitive tonight, squirming and arching awfully when Jinsoul slides her palms to her hips.

“Then, stay put.”

Jinsoul pushes down on Jungeun's hips to restrict her movement, she tries to relax her through languid kisses but to no avail. Jungeun is so far gone in her need that it’s now obvious that both of them won't be lasting long at all. She ends the kiss and turns Jungeun's face to one side, bringing her bright pink ear to the front. Jinsoul blows on it once, making Jungeun shiver before taking the shell in between her lips. She starts stroking the underside of the strap with Jungeun's core, matching her movements with the kisses being peppered on and around Jungeun's ear.

The friction from the strap sends Jungeun into an overdrive, every ridge feeling like it's carved to perfection to hit her just the way she likes. When it rubs over the tip of her clit, Jungeun feels little butterflies fluttering in the pit of her belly, and she grinds her own hips against it to replicate and prolong the feeling.

Where the silicon has Jungeun feeling like she's about to enter heaven, Jinsoul's hot breath hitting loudly and heavily against her ear does the exact opposite, keeping her rooted to the earth and suspended in purgatory.

With a groan, she grabs onto Jinsoul's face and mashes their lips together again. One of Jinsoul's hands comes to lie next to her side and she lifts her body up a touch, allowing a little space between them to roll their hips together more effectively. Jungeun takes the opportunity to wrap herself completely around Jinsoul, taking matters into her own hands where the older girl doesn't show any signs of entering her anytime soon. 

The rocking of Jungeun’s hips becomes erratic and desperate as the muscles in her legs start to go taut. Panting and whimpering, she clings to Jinsoul for dear life and she buries her flushed and sweaty face in the crook of her shoulder. She waits for Jinsoul to start murmuring praises into her ear like she usually does when she's this close to climaxing.

Jinsoul does nothing of the sort. Instead, her hips come to a standstill, forcing Jungeun's own movements to intensify before Jinsoul completely lifts her lower body up, supporting her weight up by the knees.

In one swift move, Jungeun is deprived of three things: her orgasm, the friction necessary to achieve it, and her sanity.

“Jinsoul?!” she pants through the turmoil, “What the hell??!”

Jinsoul kisses her all slow and soft like nothing remarkable had just taken place. The dark blue strap-on now glistening in her own slick hangs between their bodies like a weighted pendulum, uselessly touching her just under her fully engorged and painfully stiffened clit.

“Baby, where's the lube?” Jinsoul asks innocently and Jungeun swears she's about to lose her mind. Who the fuck needs lube when her precum is dripping out of her in buckets, soaking both them and the sheets. There's no way Jinsoul doesn't already know this.

“ _Fuck_ the lube.” Jungeun spits out and tries to win back the orgasm that was ripped away from her after she had worked so hard for it. She manages to connect the tip of her clit to the strap and rubs as best as she can, but there's no weight behind it for the contact to achieve any kind of result.

“Baby…” Jinsoul chides her softly, “That's not it,” as if she were a child that didn't know what was good for her.

Jungeun relents, all her attempts to pleasure herself proving futile. She plops back onto the mattress and says through gritted teeth. “Nightstand. Bottom drawer.” 

“Thank you,” Jinsoul says and reaches for the table after leaving a chase little kiss on her lips. Truthfully she doesn't need it, Jungeun is leaking precum like she's never seen before, and the strap is absolutely slathered in it at this point. Still, she fishes the little bottle out of the drawer and squeezes some of the liquid onto her palm. 

Jinsoul takes her sweet time as she applies it. Jungeun, upper body now propped up on her elbows, watches her hungrily, looking like she might just devour the strap and Jinsoul herself if she's not done anytime soon.

“Can you hurry it up?” Jungeun asks (more like demands), not bothering to conceal her agitation.

Jinsoul chuckles at her expense, and Jungeun hates it. She then glides a hand up her calf and lightly grips the back of her shin and Jungeun hates it a lot. A small kiss is placed on the side of her knee and Jungeun isn't sure if she hates that one to be honest.

“You’re very impatient today,” Jinsoul comments, resting her cheek against the joint.

Yeah, scratch that, Jungeun hates everything right now. She almost wants to close her legs and turn away from Jinsoul entirely, but she’d just be shooting herself in her own foot like that. So, she tries a different approach to appease the girl currently peppering kisses on the inside of her thighs.

“Jinsoul, sweetie--” her breath hitching a little when the girl nibbles.

“Hm?” She doesn't look up.... yet.

“Can’t you see how much I need you right now?”

Jungeun’s eyes widen when Jinsoul glances at her exposed core for a split-second; pink, wet, ready for the taking. 

“I can.” But she doesn’t move… yet. 

Jungeun reaches out, lightly tracing her fingers along Jinsoul’s cheek. Next, she undoes her ponytail with both hands, letting the raven locks to cascade freely down her shoulders. “I want you so bad, don’t you want me?”

The little stroke at her ego seems to do the trick because Jinsoul moves closer to her, settling in between her legs till their faces and centres are inches apart again. Jinsoul hovers close to Jungeun, cheeks grazing faintly as if she was holding back from nuzzling her.

“I do.”

How Jinsoul manages to stay still is a mystery to Jungeun. She leans closer till she’s a breath away from the girl’s ear, whispering words so scandalous she doesn't want the walls to overhear, “Then, take me, Jinsoul. Use me like the toy I am and fuck me the way I deserve--”

Jinsoul shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath to steady herself as Jungeun’s words make her question why she’s even taking so long. With one hand on the strap, angling it to poke just above Jungeun’s hole, Jinsoul urges her to recline again. 

Once her back rests halfway against the mattress, Jungeun delivers the final blow.

“Make me your dirty little slut.”

…

Or so she thinks.

Because Jinsoul chuckles darkly and drawls into her ear, “You’d like that, wouldn't you?” She rises to her knees again, lifting herself off and looking at Jungeun's body like she was worthless.

“I--” Jungeun is utterly perplexed. Normally any amount of dirty talk would set Jinsoul off. Officially having run out of things to say, she gives Jinsoul’s arms another squeeze, “Baby??”

It does set Jinsoul off, but not in the way Jungeun expected or even wanted. Instead of snapping her resolve to edge Jungeun, it only emboldened her to keep going, “You know what dirty sluts are supposed to do?”

“What?” Jungeun gulps, not daring to move under Jinsoul’s steely gaze.

Jinsoul slides the head of the strap to Jungeun's clit, pressing hard to make more precum leak out of her and coating the tip of the silicon. “They're supposed to wait.”

At this point, Jungeun can’t do that anymore after what Jinsoul has already put her through. To make matters worse, Jinsoul gives the toy a wiggle, connecting exactly with her head under the fully retracted hood. She bites down on her lips and tries to stealthily roll her hips against the strap again, hoping Jinsoul won’t notice.

Jinsoul does notice, and she grabs a fistful of Jungeun’s hair on the back of her head, yanking her closer, “But you,” She glides the tip of the strap south, and dips just the tip inside of Jungeun’s puckering hole, “You're being greedy.”

Jungeun’s breath shortens at the feeling and she holds back against her instincts to lunge forward and completely engulf the toy inside her. She whines, “Jinsoul, please, I’m tryin-”

“Trying isn't good enough,” Jinsoul interrupts her with a snarl at her and pushes inside of her a whisker more. Jungeun’s eyes clamp shut as she clenches and tugs at the toy desperately. It already feels so fucking good, and her mouth opens and closes a few times but all attempts to respond fail her.

Jinsoul watches on as Jungeun quivers and trembles around the bare minimum intrusion, convinced that the girl might just come undone as soon as the strap is sheathed inside her completely. Along with bringing back some fond memories, the thought also makes her chuckle dryly at the girl’s predicament. Instead of pushing forward, Jinsoul pulls back and strokes at her entrance. The wet sound of the silicon swirling in Jungeun’s slick loud and appalling against the tense silence. 

Jungeun mourns the loss immediately, “No, no, no, no,” and moves a fraction forward, stopping abruptly when Jinsoul fists at her hair sharply.

“Don’t you fucking move.”

Jungeun can only whimper pitifully as Jinsoul continues to berate her, “You just never fucking learn do you, you ungrateful little...” Jungeun drones her out. She can’t focus anymore with every cell of her body feeling like it’s vibrating, tingling and aching for release and the worst of it all concentrated in between her legs. 

She takes her chance when Jinsoul is too distracted in between spitting expletives at her and arduously teasing her tense, aching folds. The strap’s head makes another detour to her clit, squeezing more whimpers and more pre-cum out of her, and when it travels downwards to rim her again, Jungeun surges forward.

She misses, Jinsoul flicking the toy away from her in the nick of time. Laughing cruelly, she adds to Jungeun’s vexation, “You're so desperate.”

Jungeun's never been made to work this hard in bed. Ever. And at this point, she's shaking in a mix of need and fury. She fixes a fiery glare onto Jinsoul and her mirthful eyes, her satisfied smirk, and the relaxed strokes down the length of the strap, slathering it in her own precum as if it really needed anymore fucking lubrication.

“ _Fuck_ you,” She says with as much bite to her words as possible.

“Oh, you wish.”

"For God's sake, just put it _in_." Instead of asking like she’s supposed to, Jungeun makes the mistake of telling the older girl what to do. In hindsight, Jungeun should've known better.

Jinsoul picks up on the tone. It wasn't exactly hard to miss, and decides to prolong Jungeun's agony. She flicks the tip of the toy against Jungeun’s swollen clit and asks,

"And what if I don't?"

"Ughh," Jungeun groans in frustration and throws her head back. Judgement hopelessly clouded by arousal and rage, she spits out without thinking, "Then I'll find someone who _will_ ," creating more problems for herself. 

If the rule of thumb is to not bite the hand that feeds you, another one should be to not provoke the beast about to fuck you. Because before Jungeun can even process the words that just came tumbling out of her mouth, Jinsoul's gaze hardens, becoming cold and dangerous. Jungeun worries she might just leave her hanging all wet and throbbing, which would be _terrible_ because no amount of touching herself will be enough to quell the fire Jinsoul has set inside of her.

It's too late to take her words back, so she does the exact opposite, “Yeah, I'll find someone..” hoping that egging Jinsoul on will break her self-control, the only obstacle remaining between her and the promised land. 

“Someone smart and reliable,” Jinsoul lets go of her hair to hover over her, eyeing her like she was prey about to be devoured..

“Maybe a lawyer,” Hands snake up her body, trailing across her abdomen, her chest, and continue their ascent..

“She's probably a TA too,” They make their way to wrap around her neck. Jungeun really should've stopped there.

“And plays soccer,” Jinsoul squeezes, giving her one final warning.

“Blonde--” Is the last word she manages to say before her airflow is restricted.

Jinsoul finally enters her, pushing into her slowly and Jungeun can't even gasp at the feeling of the ribbed silicon as it’s thrust into her. Once, twice, thrice, burying it to the hilt as slowly as possible, drawing out as many choked sobs and whimpers from Jungeun as possible. 

“Is this what you've been upto?” Jinsoul growls in her ear as she fucks her, “Sleeping around like the whore you are? I should just throw you out on the street where you fucking belong.”

“No..” Jungeun tries to deny but she can barely force a sound out through her obstructed airways. The grip on her neck isn’t hard or painful. Jinsoul exerts only the lightest of pressures to the sides but it’s enough to make her feel dizzy.

“Worthless.” Jinsoul spits out with malice, “I'm going to fucking _ruin_ you.” And then she speeds up.

Hyperaware and oversensitive, Jungeun can feel everything: Her own heartbeat throbbing in her neck against Jinsoul's palms, the delicious burn in her chest as her lungs use up all the oxygen within, and the high of being fucked into submission so ruthlessly yet she only has herself to blame for it. The worst of it all has to be Jinsoul's breath fanning her face as she thrusts into her. Jinsoul breathes loudly and deeply, as if mocking her current inability to do the same. 

Jungeun can still breathe but barely. She soon begins to feel light-headed and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Jinsoul thrusts increase in speed, pushing her to the point of passing out. She teeters on the edge of consciousness, her back arching and mouth hanging open as she makes one last ditch attempt to breathe.

Her body starts to go numb and she feels as light as a feather, floating almost. Right when she's about to slip under, Jinsoul relents and slowly eases the pressure on her neck.

Suddenly, Jungeun can breathe again, and it feels like her soul had just been forced back into her body. She takes the deepest breath she can muster and it's like it gives her some kind of weight, plucking her from the sky and plunging her towards the earth. With it comes the rush of both her breath and blood flowing freely, and it throws her over the edge for her first of many orgasms of the night.

Jungeun cums while she's still gasping for air, her lungs and nerve endings feeling like they've just been set aflame. She tries to get up, and Jinsoul holds her close in her arms.

“J-j-soul,” she gasps out, throat too tight to form proper words.

“I got you, baby.” Jinsoul says as she starts stroking her back tenderly.

“No…” As comforting as it is, tender and gentle Jinsoul is _not_ the Jinsoul Jungeun wants right now. She’s still tingling from the pent up frustration, and she’s not even sure if what she just experienced was even an orgasm or just the rush of her brain being flooded with the blood it was being denied. 

“No?” Jinsoul inquires in a mix of confusion and concern.

Jungeun hasn’t even come down from the high, nor has she caught her breath, but Jinsoul is still inside her and her clit is aching for further release. All she wants is--

“More.”

Jinsoul’s eyebrows shoot up, and she holds Jungeun at enough distance to get a proper look at her. She looks adorable with her face all red and puffed up like an angry little kitten, eyes glossy with unfallen tears and hiccuping a little with each stuffy inhale.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Jungeun affirms and leans her forehead against Jinsoul’s shoulder, probably to wipe her nose. “Please.”

Pride. All Jinsoul can feel is pride flooding the little cavity where her heart is supposed to be. “Okay,” She takes a deep breath and leaves a little kiss on the side of Jungeun’s head. She waits for Jungeun to look up again, and when she does, a command readily rolls off the tip of her tongue.

“Get on your knees.”

Jungeun complies readily. In her haste, she neglects to allow her walls enough time to prepare themselves for the strap to suddenly be ripped away from them. She hisses and groans lowly at the sharp stinging sensation as Jinsoul kneels behind her.

“Ready?” The raven haired girl asks. Jungeun nods enthusiastically, biting down on her own lips.

“Good girl.” She says and starts to push in slowly.

Jungeun is always taken aback by the affect those two words have on her. Besieged by the need to be satiated thoroughly, she gasps as her body starts trembling at an all too familiar intensity. Only Jinsoul can do this to her, have her wet and writhing like never before, and currently moving too damn slow for Jungeun to even realize that she’s snapped her hips backward and that her ass has connected with Jinsoul’s thighs.

Jungeun whimpers, agony mixed with ecstacy. Jinsoul allows her a few precious seconds to adjust. Shaking her head at the girl under her, she asks all smug and patronizing, “You really never learn, do you?”

With steady hands on Jungeun’s hips, she continues to manipulate her body to slowly descend onto the strap and swallow it whole. She makes sure to bury it to hilt inside Jungeun with each calculated stroke, pulling her closer with a solid little jerk near the end of it.

If Jungeun could muster a response through her pitiful mewls, she would. She can finally feel all the ridges hitting her perfectly in all her sensitive spots like they’re supposed to, and the feeling is honestly leaving her a little overwhelmed.

“ _F-fuck_ , Jins--” her decleration cutting off abruptly when the subject of her praise tugs at her hips a bit sharply, “You f--feel so ggood.”

“Do I now?”

“Yes!” Jungeun couples her response with an vigourous nod of her head.

“How good, baby?”

Another strangled groan, “The b--best-t.”

Jinsoul pauses. Her voice flattening and grip on Jungeun’s waistline tightening.

“And you better not forget it.”

Without warning, Jinsoul pushes down and makes Jungeun’s ass prop up and back arch beautifully just for her. She speeds up her thrusts in both pace and intensity, until the room fills with the sounds of Jungeun’s chopped moans and those of their skin slapping together. She leans down, till her nipples graze against Jungeun’s shoulders blades, sending excited ripples to course through the muscles of her back.

Jinsoul ponders, barely concealing the malicious lilt to her voice, “You say that to everyone you fuck?”

Jungeun feels like she’s drowning in Jinsoul’s words and the intense beating she's taking. She lifts her head, Jinsoul ready for her and biting down on her neck as soon as she does. Jungeun tries to lurch away, but Jinsoul’s grip and the pounding only gets stronger. She succumbs to her, submitting once again, and manages a single strained syllable, “No..”

Jinsoul snakes one hand under her and reaches in between her legs as she soothes the soon to be bruised skin with her lips. Jungeun knows exactly what’s about to happen next. But as always, there’s an obstacle she must overcome before she can achieve gratification. This time it’s another attack on whatever modesty she still possesses, “Who else is it, hm? Who else are you taking up this pussy?” She asks and presses two fingers to Jungeun’s clit.

Jungeun groans, this time she manages two syllables, “N-no one..”

“Tell me the truth or I'll fuck it out of you.” Jinsoul starts to tease again, coating her fingers in the wetness dripping out of her.

“Soul!” Jungeun screams when she starts to rub, “It’s just you, I _swear_.”

“Just me?”

“Only you,” a defeated whisper before she lets her head fall back down again.

“It better be…” Jinsoul all but growls into her ear, and accentuates her next sentences with three particularly deep thrusts, angled perfectly to hit Jungeun’s g-spot with precision. “Because you're _mine_ , Jungeun. You belong to _me_. You exist to serve _me_. To only get fucked by _me._ ”

Jinsoul’s spiel of possessiveness sends Jungeun dangerously close to the edge till she feels the familiar burn of bliss bloom in her lower belly. Jinsoul recognizes the signs as soon as she starts to go limp in her arms. But she’s not quite done with her yet. A little bored of tugging at Jungeun’s hair, she opts to pull her face up by the jaw.

“Do you fucking understand??”

“Yes!” Jungeun cries out.

“Yes _WHAT_?” 

“Yes, I’m _YOURS_.”

“Good.” Jinsoul lowers her head back gently “Cum for me.”

Bliss consumes Jungeun and she bites down on a pillow to muffle her screams. Where Jinsoul still thrusting into her feels heavenly, the fingers on her clit are starting to sting unpleasantly. She grabs onto Jinsoul’s wrist and thankfully Jinsoul cooperates, till her touch is simply a warm buzz and not singeing her like it was moments ago.

Jinsoul continues to drive into her, the speed of both her hips and fingers relenting just enough to help Jungeun in riding out the climax. She kisses Jungeun all over her neck and shoulders, holding her close through long, languid, unrelenting strokes.

The shaking and the high peters off way too quickly. Jungeun isn't sure if it’s because Jinsoul helped her through it too well or if she accidentally overstimulated her. She’s certain that she just peaked but the full feeling in her chest didn’t come with it. They normally switch turns during moments like these and she feels selfish for what she’s about to ask. But then reconsiders after remembering the whole ordeal the older girl had put her through to even get to this point in the first place.

“Jinsoul?”

The deep hum Jinsoul sounds so close to her ear shouldn't make Jungeun shiver the way it does, but her body is on edge again, ready and waiting for Jinsoul to squeeze out another orgasm from her.

“Can I-- Would you--?”

Jinsoul chuckles softly, she can guess where this is going. “More?”

Jungeun only bites onto her lower lip and casts her gaze downwards shyly. 

Again, Jinsoul feels another wave of pride fill up her chest. How she managed to find someone as perfect as Jungeun? She’ll never know. Jinsoul smiles and kisses her on the cheek from her position, “I could tell.”

Jungeun looks back up, this time with enough confidence to kiss her on the lips. “Could you now?” 

Jinsoul hums and kisses back as he moves her fingers in between Jungeun's legs again. The response is instant and unpleasant, not what she expected or even wanted. Jungeun breaks the kiss and reels away from her touch with a deep dissatisfied frown all over her pretty face. Jinsoul retracts her hand immediately and asks, “Not that?”

Jungeun shakes her head and answers with her eyes still clamped shut, “Not that.”

Jinsoul knows she’s a bit mean and demanding in bed, but not in a way that makes her selfish, and she cares more for Jungeun’s pleasure and comfort than she lets on. 

“I’m sorry,” She tries to catch Jungeun’s lips again but the girl avoids her for different reasons this time around. Jinsoul recognizes the barely concealed smile behind the mocked grimace. “Yah!” She scolds but it quickly turns into a pout.

Jungeun breaks out into a fit of giggles, but her wheezes catch her off guard when her abdomen clenches around the strap still penetrating her. She coos a little, trying to hide her embarrassment and Jinsoul tries her best not to laugh because it’ll only add to the poor girl’s plight. She fails, and Jungeun groans at her, “Stop laughing!”

“Make me.” Jinsoul jabs half-heartedly.

Jungeun knows exactly how to do that, she nuzzles the DJ’s nose and locks thier lips again. Sighing into it, Jinsoul rolls her hips again. “Good?” she asks when Jungeun sucks in a sharp breath.

“Good.” Jungeun nods.

Although she enjoys making Jungeun miserable and pushing her through the numerous obstacles she puts in between her and her release, the girl’s more playful and affectionate side is just as intoxicating. There’s nothing more satisfying to Jinsoul than the explicit affirmation that Jungeun enjoys the sex they have, and in her own way, participates in it too.

“You wanna lie on your back?”

Jungeun considers the proposition for a moment, “No, I’m fine.” Although she likes it when they’re face to face, she really doesn't want Jinsoul to pull out until they’re done and switching things around right now feels like too much of a hassle. 

Besides the deeper angle this position allows doesn't hurt. Well, okay, it does but in a very very good way.

She pecks at Jinsoul’s lips one more time and asks, “Are you okay?” just to be sure.

“I’m good, babe.” She smiles. Making a few adjustments, she shoves the pillow Jungeun was previously crying into under her belly, and urges her to lie down flat. Once her front is flush against the mattress, Jinsoul can't help but smile again at Jungeun's skyward ass or prevent herself from giving it an affectionate little spank.

Her hand connects with the soft flesh rather loudly, and she feels it firm up under the palm still groping it. Jungeun is more shocked by the sound than anything else and she gasps, “Jinsoul?!”

Jinsoul wants to tease her some more, but it’d be too much after the hoops she’d already made her jump through. “Sorry,” she snickers again, not sounding sorry at all actually, “Couldn't resist.” She relents, and Jungeun isn't sure if she’s disappointed or relieved because of it.

She focuses on her movements; in, out, in, out. She times her thrusts slow and deliberate, knowing it's gonna take a while to build Jungeun up again. It doesn't take her long to notice that her strokes and the sounds Jungeun's is making are a bit laboured this time around. 

_Did she run out of pre-cum...?_ She shakes the thought away and shoves it to the back of her mind. She can google for answers later. Unsure of the reason but not wanting to cause Jungeun any discomfort or pain, she reaches for the lube again and pulls out enough to squirt some directly onto the strap.

Without missing a beat, Jungeun starts complaining over the loss of contact. Her pornographic sounds becoming whiny all of a sudden. 

Jinsoul shushes her and explains, "Baby, you're too tight." She coats the silicon in the clear liquid and uses the excess on Jungeun's folds, ensuring an adequate layer of lubrication. Curiosity gets the better of her and she gives her fingers a little lick. She can make out Jungeun's own sweetness in between the overpowering artificial cherry flavour. 

First the underwear, now the lube too? _She must really like cherries.._

Jinsoul would savour the flavour more if Jungeun wasn't so goddamn impatient.

"Jinsoul, _hurry_!"

Where Jinsoul is a somewhat benevolent tyrant in bed (an oxymoron, I know), Jungeun isn't that much better because her version of neediness crosses the threshold and turns into bossiness almost every freaking time. Jungeun’s enthusiasm to get railed would prove disastrous for her if she were left to her own devices. Thankfully, Jinsoul has the sense to slow her down no matter how much she secretly likes being told what to do by her.

But only by Jungeun.

Only.

“Fine” she grumbles and pushes inside again, “Now relax, I’ll take care of you.” She whispers right behind her ear. They way Jungeun tenses up and shivers, keening after a deep inhale, does enough to tell Jinsoul her words have accomplished their desired effect.

She starts rubbing Jungeun’s back up and down, scratching every now and then at her sides, drawing little satisfied whimpers from the girl now shivering when she times her strokes inside her and at her waist perfectly. Her movements become easy and fluid, and Jungeun arches her back to meet her as best as she can from her position.

She drags her nails down Jungeun’s spine, making the girl groan in need again and twitch like crazy. She starts to gyrate her hips back almost wildy, and moans in a way that Jinsoul can easily translate into “harder” and “now”.

Jinsoul digs her heels into the mattress and anchors herself. Her hips set off and another wave of incoherent blabbers and strangled sounds spill from Jungeun’s lips. Jinsoul can make out a few words, like her own name, a few choked out ‘dont stops’ and some ‘so goods’ from in between the mix. Once she thinks Jungeun is ready, she makes a few adjustments. 

Without disconnecting their hips Jinsoul moves her knees to either side of Jungeun’s thighs and prones over her, supporting her own weight using her elbows and giving her joints a well deserved break. Edging Jungeun, as satisfying as it was to witness, winded her more than she expected and delayed her own release quite a bit.

The harness must have loosened a bit through the prolonged use, because one of the ridges near the back suddenly connects with her own throbbing clit and it causes more blood to rush in between her legs. Jinsoul groans through her short breaths and wraps both arms around Jungeun’s torso like a fucking python as her hips start to take on an erratic pace.

This time, it’s Jungeun who picks up on the signs on Jinsoul’s impending climax and it sends her brain on a frenzy like it always does. The need to please causing all thoughts unrelated to Jinsoul’s pleasure to vacate her mind. She tilts her hips in a way she hopes Jinsoul would enjoy but the older girl stops her immediately.

“No.. stop..” eyes still clamped shut, she speaks out of fear of losing that one perfect angle.

“Baby, tell me what to do.”

“Just stay still please..”

Arousal can make one do inexplicable things. In Jinsoul’s case, it was easily her pleading Jungeun to refrain from an action instead of commanding her like she normally does. Jungeun surrenders to her, letting her body be used in any way she wants. She focuses on Jinsoul’s suppressed whimpers and low groans, until Jinsoul does something that forces her to pay attention to something else entirely.

All of a sudden, the strap plunging it’s way in and out of her starts vibrating and it has the effect of pushing Jungeun off the 67th floor of the tallest skyscraper in town. Jungeun jolts and writhes and Jinsoul lets her whole weight fall on her while slamming her hips into Jungeun’s as if she were possessed.

Jungeun would squirm if she could, but Jinsoul’s weight prevents her. The strong buzz in her belly overcomes her and her core lurches with pleasure, clamping down in the strap so hard that it makes Jinsoul’s hips stutter. 

Jungeun’s eyes well up in tears against the intensity of her climax, and she claws at her sheets terribly to ground herself against it. Jinsoul’s strong thighs lock her own legs around the mind numbing mechanical buzzing, and it makes everything all the more tighter and sensational. The warmth, the vibrations, and the stretch satiate her in places she didn’t even know she needed or existed.

Jinsoul’s hips finally slow down as the vibrations subsist. She thrusts deeply and haggardly a few more times with tired grunts of her own and Jungeun’s entire body can only pulse terribly against them. Jungeun’s tears are free-falling now, dripping down the bridge of her nose and soaking into her sheets. She sniffs and tries to wipe them against the back of her palm.

Then, Jinsoul moves again, and the strap releases something warm and wet inside of her. Shocked, Jungeun’s head snaps back up and she looks back just in time with Jinsoul coiling herself around her tighter and driving into her deeply one final time.

“Ohmygod,” Jungeun moans as more hot liquid is pumped into her, escaping the strap in lovely, electrifying little blasts. Enticed once again, her still fluttering walls clench around the toy and tug at it instinctively. She tries to squirm against the feeling but Jinsoul only holds on to her, growling another authoritative yet gentle command into her ear, “Take it.”

Jungeun’s chest flutters again, and the tension in her belly and thighs return far too quickly for her to brace herself for it. In a way, Jinsoul was cumming inside her, marking her, and painting her in her own colors as more and more spurts erupted inside of her. 

And Jungeun found herself slipping into another orgasm because of it. Not sure if she’s praying to the one in the sky or the one behind her, “ _Oh GOD,_ ” she groans, her arms shaking one last time before her grip on the sheets goes loose. She finally slumps against the mattress, her limbs feeling like mush and her heart feeling like putty. Her brain, on the other hand, feels like it just evaporated, taking her on a temporal journey into a plane where Jungeun can’t feel her own existence but can somehow see light as it splits into its seven components. 

Naked, she sits there, at least she would be sitting if she had a physical form, where the only source of light was shining directly on her but not in a way that made her uncomfortable. She watches little stars dance around her, they tickle in a way that feathers would if they grazed against her heart. Jungeun feels so… full, a sensation she can’t compare to anything she’s ever felt before. One of the glimmering figments of her imagination floats to a stop before her eyes. She giggles, the sound echoing somehow in a space that apparently has no walls. 

Using a finger, she pushes the little spark away as if she could actually touch it. Turns out she can, because it glides away from her with the same carefree motions as it did towards her. Jungeun watches it till it reaches the boundaries of the world she’s in, imploding with a little pop and making way for a much larger, bluer collection of sparks. It flaps its wings as it makes its way towards her. When it’s close enough, Jungeun realizes that the wings are in fact fins and it looks eerily similar to the Betta splayed across Jinsoul’s chest and collars. 

A warm sense of familiarity dawns on her, and she smiles at the Betta when it nods at her as if inquiring about her state. Fluttering it’s fins again, it swims to the side of her head to brush against her ear, whispering softly into it.

“Jungeun?”

Jungeun takes a deep breath on her return to the corporeal world, blinking and squinting as her vision adjusts to familiar walls of her bedroom. Mind still hazy, she barely registers Jinsoul’s warm fingers as they tenderly remove her hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear. She can’t do the same when warm lips are pressed to the shell and another question of concern is whispered into it.

“Jungeun, you okay?”

She tries to speak after another deep breath and a little shake of her head, as if trying to shrug the post-coital cloudiness away. She recognizes only one thing, or person: “Jinsoul..” 

“Yes, baby?”

“....Kiss me..”

Jinsoul smiles a little at the request, at how sad and helpless it sounded as it spilled out of her. With Jungeun still lying on her stomach, it's a bit difficult to get the angle right, and not wanting to strain the younger girl's body anymore, Jinsoul resorts to kissing just the side of her mouth. Jungeun is relentless though, she lifts her upper half just enough to turn into the kiss, ensuring a full connection, conveying her gratitude through diligent sucks and swipes at Jinsoul’s lips.

At least until her arms give way again. Jinsoul’s gentle grip on her ribs prevents her from collapsing this time around as she’s carefully lowered back down again.

“Rest. You’ve earned it.” Jinsoul says as she pats at the small of her back proudly.

“Hmrrphh..” Not sure if she means it in compliance or protest, but Jungeun yields anyway. Slumping against the mattress again as Jinsoul massages her all over her scalp. Jungeun shuts her eyes, she could stay like this forever, but the need to reciprocate gnaws at her skull from the inside just as much as Jinsoul’s fingers scratch at it from the outside.

“I just--” her voice is hoarse and she clears her throat to rid the congestion, “I'll be with you in a minute, I just need a--”

“Baby, you don't have to worry about that.”

“What?”

“The vibrations..” Jinsoul trails off sheepishly, “were a bit strong..”

She doesn't have to say that twice, Jungeun knows exactly how strong that feature was. Jungeun bites back a sneer, the thought of Jinsoul getting a taste of her own medicine amusing her a little.

“You came?”

“I..” Jinsoul knows she doesn't take that long, but even she has to admit it’s a bit comical at this point, “yeah..”

Jungeun comforts her, “Good.” Actually, it’s great because Jungeun no longer has to worry about anything other than just laying here and sleeping. At least she would if her favourite pillow wasn't shoved under her and the ribbed abomination still wasn't inside of her.

“Jinsoul?” 

“Hm?”

“Get that thing out of me.”

Mindful of Jungeun’s sensitivity, Jinsoul pulls the toy out of her slowly as the soft fleshy walls squelch around it like they didn’t want to let go. She watches in awe as Jungeun literally weeps out the fluids that were just pumped into her and the way they drip down her overly sensitive folds, making Jungeun jump one last time. Jinsoul feels her mouth water, and she would lap at the wetness in a heartbeat if she wasn't certain that Jungeun was going to kick her out of bed for even attempting such a thing.

Jinsoul loosens the harness, and heaves a relieved sigh to finally be rid of the constricting leather. She turns Jungeun around gently, and locks thier lips together in a much needed kiss. 

Jungeun doesn't know what she’d do without these post-coital kisses and cuddles. Jinsoul uses her body like a toy at times and she’d probably cry and hate herself if she didn't make up for it with the aftercare. She pulls her lips back just a fraction to say, “Hold me.”

Jinsoul nods and settles besides her, pulling Jungeun into her arms as soon as she’s thrown the covers over them. They’re both sticky from the sweat they worked up, it’s a little uncomfortable but Jungeun needs the touch after the HELL she was just put through. They’ll get around to washing up once her legs start working again.

Speaking of legs… Jungeun is reminded of the unpleasant wetness in between her own and wonders, “What was even in it?” her eyes darting to the demonic strap Jinsoul had left on the other nightstand, still arrogantly glistening lilac with her own slick in the nightlight.

“Huh?” Jinsoul follows her line of sight to glance behind her and recognizes the object of Jungeun’s attention. She could explain the technicalities behind the strap coupled with its own little pouch-like reservoir and how they worked together for the squirting effect, but that’s not what Jungeun needs clarity on presently, “It was just some more lube, you’ll be fine.”

“Oh,” Why she feels relieved by that information confuses her. It’s not like Jinsoul could actually knock her up.

Right??????

“Is that okay? I just wanted to surprise you and I’m sorry I should’ve--”

Jungeun cuts off the frenzied and unnecessary apology by kissing her. It shuts Jinsoul up and delivers the much needed message at the same time.

“You liked it?” She asks in a daze as their lips part.

Jungeun is too sated and spent to pay attention to her next words, “I like y--” Her eyes widen when she realizes what she was just about to admit out loud. Cursing the content haze enveloping her brain and clouding her judgement, she stammers out the rest of the sentence. “--everything. I like everything you do.”

“Aww,” Jinsoul, god bless her, is unfortunately as dumb as a button. She completely fails to notice what just happened and Jungeun isn’t exactly going to complain, “I like everything you do too.”

Jungeun can only scream internally. What does any of this even mean???

Jinsoul inches closer again and Jungeun would be angry at how clueless she is if she wasn't such a good kisser. Her eyes flutter shut and all she can think as Jinsoul sucks the life force out of her mouth is _‘Stupid, sexy Jinsoul with the great ass who’s good at everything except wife-ing me up.’_

Jinsoul interrupts her thoughts, “When do you need that remix?”

Jungeun blinks a few times trying to remember what she's even talking about. “Ugh,” she groans, “Why would you remind me of that mess?" Because really, that ‘mess’ and all related frustrations were the reason why she called Jinsoul over the way she did.

“Still having trouble finalizing the genre?”

“More like everything,”

Jungeun's dance crew are currently busy preparing individual and group performances for a dance showcase to be attended by talent scouts from all major entertainment agencies. Once her crewmates recognized Jinsoul when she came by to pick her up and for some absurd reason assumed that they were "dating" (emphasis on the air quotes), they had insisted on getting the producer to remix a few tracks for their group performance.

Jungeun agreed after putting up much resistance. One, because Jinsoul and her are NOT dating, and two, she didn't feel favours of such nature were normal considering they were nothing more than mere friends with benefits. Thankfully Jinsoul didn't make a big deal of the whole thing, and was more than happy to help out.

Jungeun suspected her willingness had something to do with the way she had eaten her out mere moments ago.

Anyways, Jungeun's school has a good record for getting their students signed up at events like these, and leaving a good impression at the event was of titular importance for the performing arts major.

Unfortunately she couldn't say the same for her peers.

“It's just so bad, they're so unorganized. Every day we sit down to work out the details but we're back at square one a few hours later.”

Jinsoul wraps her arms around her tighter, “I'm sorry about that,” and leaves a short kiss on her forehead, “I know how much this means to you.”

“Yeah…” Jungeun tries her best to keep her heart from fluttering, “I'm just glad I have my solo sorted out.”

“The solo that you're keeping a secret from me, you mean?”

“Yes.” Jungeun answers, “You'll have to come to the showcase to find out what it is.”

Another thing not ‘normal’ for their relationship (or lack of) was to be so involved in each other's lives. They don't just tell each other about their daily ongoings, but they also make time for each other through texts and hear the other one out when they're stressed. They buy each other gifts and share inside jokes too. Besides the dating itself, they do just about everything that you'd expect from a ‘normal’ relationship. And that includes the copious amounts of sex.

Besides, it was _Jinsoul_ who perked up with an excited ‘Can I come?’ on learning about it and how could Jungeun ever say no to that…

Jinsoul laughs, “Fine, have it your way.”

“Why’d you ask?”

“I just haven't been able to work on it in between the renovations and the meetings…” Jinsoul answers and Jungeun swears she must be hearing things when she infers remorse from her tone, “...and I don't want you to think I’m stalling.”

“Jinsoul,” she waits for the girl to look at her, “I know you’re busy, you don’t have to do it.”

“No, I want to!” Again, she’s taken aback by the emotional weight behind that vehement declaration. 

“Okay,” She gives her arms a squeeze before moving closer to cuddle into the crook of the producer’s neck, “There’s still a few months left for the event, I’ll let you know when we finally have something.”

“Sure thing,” Jinsoul says as she makes room for Jungeun to snuggle up to her, "Just don't expect anything soon, my flat is way too noisy right now for me to do anything."

Jungeun spots an opportunity, “You can..” and takes a shot in the dark, “You can stay here..”

“Really?”

_Be still, my heart..._

“Aww thank you,” Jinsoul lights up and gives her an affectionate squeeze, “Seriously, I haven't been able to sleep properly for days.”

Jungeun breathes a sigh of relief, “It's no problem..”

Except it totally is a problem, because now they’re spending the weekends together too? Jungeun is nothing but a magnet for complicated emotions.

As promised, Jinsoul stays over for the next few days after fetching a few things from her own place. They spend the weekend lounging around and watching movies when Jinsoul’s not busy working. She tends to Jungeun’s bruises and sore muscles and even _cooks_ for her. Yeah, Jungeun still isn’t over that last one.

Jiwoo nearly drops her phone in shock when Jinsoul is the one to welcome her back to her apartment after a weekend she spent wrecking Sooyoung’s shit up. She tried her best to give the ‘couple’ some semblance of privacy, a front that would quickly shatter when she’d regularly fix Jungeun with ‘WTF eyes’ whenever Jinsoul wasn't looking or paying attention.

Jungeun was right, spending time with Jinsoul and witnessing her as a person capable of _actual_ human feelings, the ability to handle a domestic life, and _chores_ definitely did more harm for her than good.

Because by the time the weekend drew to a close, she could barely keep her tears in as she bid Jinsoul goodbye at the door.

Jiwoo’s words as she threw an arm around her shoulders to comfort her would ring in her ears for weeks.

“You got dicked down so good you fell in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just here for the fic, HI! tell me your comments, I'd love to hear them! Here's my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/kimlipssi). Come talk to me! Or leave them here! doesn't matter!
> 
> To my recurring readers! HELLO!!!!!!! What's up? I miss you guys ngl. Lemme just take this lil spot to say a few words about what's going on on my main and why it's gone. Things have been a bit weird since last week. I dont really care for stan twt drama but a line has to be drawn when certain things that start from "stal" and end with "king" take place. I just didn't feel comfortable on my main anymore knowing people were snooping around it and looking for personal info about me for god knows what.
> 
> So yeah, I'm still figuring out how to proceed, people take things on stan twt way too seriously. I hope you guys are having a good time! And I hope you enjoyed the fic! See you around!!


End file.
